


Fix You

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Neji, Tenten, Hinata or any of the characters in this story, they belong to their owner Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own and did not write the song Fix You, the song belongs to its writers: Coldplay  
>  **Song prompt:** 'Fix you.' by Coldplay  
>  **Author's notes:** (1) Intended to be Shizune speaking.

Beep. Beep.

It was not the first time that Neji has failed a mission.

It was something that every team, even his, would have to face.

He had learned that the hard way during his Chunin Exams.

He saw it when the Sasuke Retrieval Team failed to bring back one of their own.

He saw that whenever the 'Sublime Green Beast of Prey' he had come to admire loses to his self-proclaimed rival, Kakashi of the Sharingan.

Beep. Beep.

Neji also had mixed feelings..

It wasn't the first time he had experianced this either.

He cries; has cried.

He has cried many times, spending such moments locked up in his room in the Hyuuga Compound.

And all of these times, Hinata sama would kindly bring him tea, after of course taking care to keep any one of the family from entering the vicinity of the compound that contained his room.

But Hinata was not here, not here to comfort him, not here to bring him tea, not here to prevent anyone from interuppting his privacy.

Beep. Beep.

' So what went wrong? What about their plan went so wrong that every member of his team except for him would get injured to the point where they would still be in bed 3 months after the incident?' As smart as he was, even he could not figure out what went wrong.

Beep. Beep.

"N-N-Neji nii-san..."

Beep. Beep.

"..."

"G-Gai sensei is awake...if you'd like to go visit..."

"Hn."

Beep. Beep.

Hyuuga Hinata remained silent, leaving Neji to trust her to interpret the silence and the single syllables that were the most common responses of his.

"A-alright...would you like some tea?"

"Hn."

"A-are you-"

Crash.

"..."

The crash is probably Gai Sensei knocking over the vase in an attempt to get to the young man that was his favourite of the 3.

Beep. Beep.

But the air is full of silence.

No Lectures of Youth.

No attempts to convince Lady Tsunade that he simply needed to get out of bed and aid her in taking care of Rock Lee.

Beep. Beep.

Nothing.

For once, Neji wished to hear the noise that was Lee and Gai's Youthfullness.

For once, he wished to hear the joy in the voice of Gai's biggest fan upon hearing that Neji actually anticipated their Sensei's Youthful Lectures as much as he did. Not that he would tell him.

And he would give anything to hear her laugh again, to hear her tease him again.

He would give anything to see her take the time to talk Lee out of his 'Proclamation of Youth' in order to maintain the reputation of their 'Handsome White Prodigy of Youth.'

"N-Neji nii-san?"

'How identical...' That was the first thing he noticed when he finally turned to acknowledge his cousin.

Oh, how identical her eyes were to his, how equally piercing they could be.

Oh how hard to read those eyes could be.

His eyes were easiest read by his cousin Hinata and TenTen. But TenTen was not here and what Hinata saw in his eyes was the once insecure 13 year old Hyuuga who did not believe in changing fate.

But things were different now.

"I'll be fine. Arigatou Gozaimasu Hinata-sama."

Her response was a smile and a nod. She would eventually shed tears for him, for it was the same...always the same.

"She'll be alright Neji-kun. She's healed, stabilized. All she needs is rest." (1)

"What does Sakura-san say?"

"Sakura-san helped with the process. Does that comfort you?"

Neji bites his lip nervously as he rips his gaze away from the sleeping TenTen to look up at the sky, whose light is already fading, giving way to the black of the night.

Beep. Beep.

Black which oh so painfully reminds him of the color of Lee's eyes and the color of his hair, which is in every way identical to his idol's.

Black...which has done nothing but continue to grow darker, taking with it the red that is the only sign that TenTen is still breathing.

Beep. Beep.

"Neji."

"TenTen?"

If anything, she sounds weak.

But that does not matter to him anymore.

It does not matter because TenTen...TenTen who was already perfect in Neji's eyes, TenTen to whom his heart belonged, TenTen, that was to him, the light.

The light, the light, the light.

The light that would lead him home, day, after day, after day...

She is alive.

And he is hopeful.

His voice is filled with it.

His face is full of it too.

It makes her smile.

And it is enough.

It is enough.

That night, TenTen dreamt of him.


End file.
